When the Rain Comes
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Bosco and Faith have to learn to face a few trials of their own as life decides to throw things in the mix when they least expect it. I suck at summaries, don’t worry, as the story progresses it will change. *WIP*
1. Teaser

When the Rain Comes

Teaser

A shot rang out echoed all around her, first loud, then screeching, piercing, and finally, silence; deafening silence. She was frozen in place, fear keeping her there. She was numb. She couldn't feel her legs, her arms, she couldn't... move. Where had the shot come from? Where was the shooter now? Where was... "BOSCO!"

Faith Yokas was even more numb now, and panic wasn't helping her think. "BOSCO!" She called out again, and again she was greeted by silence. Where was he? She was about to call out his name again when she spotted a figure laying on the ground twenty feet away from her. Filled with fear she ran to the still form, and when she got there her suspicions were confirmed; it was indeed her partner.

"Bosco?" Faith asked. She would have thought him dead if it weren't for the simple rise and fall of his chest. Hoping against the worst she checked to see where he had been shot; the bullet had hit his Kevlar vest. Faith sighed with relief as she touched the hole on his uniform with her finger; only, the relief passed when she felt something sticky... Something wet.

Pulling her hand back she saw that it was red, and it wasn't just from where he had been shot, there was a stain all around his abdomen. Realization struck her; somehow the bullet had penetrated the vest. "Oh my God, Bosco!" She reached for her radio. "Request for EMS in here, Officer down. I repeat, Officer down!"


	2. Chapter One

Title: When the Rain Comes

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own -okay, maybe pretend- Third Watch. It belongs to John Wells, NBC and whomever else was lucky enough to lay claims to it.

Spoilers: None as of yet. But that might change.

Timeline: Toward the end of the second season.

Genre: Drama/Comedy

Rating: PG-13 for violence and language. But I always overrate my fics.

Authors Note: Yep, my first Third Watch fic. I'm so proud of myself. ;) N-E-Ways, I hope anyone reading this likes it.

*A Special thank you to my Beta Reader, liz_Z! You're the best! You even Beta Read fics out of your forum for me!*

~*~

When the Rain Comes 1/?

Bosco ducked as glass shattered into millions of pieces behind him. "Son of a..."

You alright, Bos?" Faith asked, interrupting him.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." Bosco replied as he pulled a brick out of the windshield of the squad car.

"Lieu's not gonna like this."

"Yeah, tell me about it. He just finally stopped complaining about the last broken window."

Faith stifled a laugh, "Yeah well, you should have been the one paying for that window."

"Hey, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Says you." Faith retorted, walking over to the drivers side of the RMP. She looked at toward the roofs of the buildings above her. "So, are we gonna try to find the kids that did this?"

Bosco looked up, then back at his partner. "Are you kidding? They've probably jumped a good six rooftops by now."

"That's never stopped you before."

"I'm feeling a little generous today," Bosco replied, tossing the brick in the back seat of their squad car.

~*~

"What was the description on Charlie's perp again?" Bosco asked.

"Blue jeans, dark green jacket and an orange baseball cap. Why, you think you got him?"

"Uh huh." Bosco said, nodding his head to the left.

"55-David, we have suspect in view on 117th."

"55-Charlie, 10-4." Came Davis' voice over the scanner.

Faith looked to the left and saw a teenager walking along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. "Looks innocent enough." She replied, looking back at Bosco. "Let me out here, meet me on 123rd."

"You think he'll head that way?"

"Yeah, that or he'll duck into an ally between 118 and 120." Bosco nodded as Faith got out. She walked over to the sidewalk and started toward the teen, "Excuse me, but could I ask you a..."

The teenager turned around to see who was talking to him, but when he saw she was a cop he took off running.

"Why do I always have to be right!" She said to herself as she took off after him.

~*~

Bosco flipped on the siren and lights, making a quick U-turn as Faith started running. "55-David, suspect on the run, now on 118th." He looked to the left, then to the right as he ran a red light. A few cars pulled over to get out of his way, but most just ignored him. "No respect." He mumbled, keeping his eyes on the road and on his partner. Going by instinct he turn left and blocked the road right as the teenager dashed onto the street.

The teen kept running, sliding across the hood of the RMP, but Bosco was already out of the car. He grabbed the back of the green jacket and pulld the kid back, slamming him against the squad car. "Gee, that was stupid! Didn't your mom ever teach you not to run from the police?" He asked as Faith caught up to them, breathing hard from the chase.

Bosco slapped cuffs on the teen as 55-Charlie pulled up next to them. Sully got out.

"That's our collar, Bosco."

"Yeah, then you should have been the one to catch him!"

"Bosco!"

Faith looked at her partner, "Just let them have him, Bos."

"No way!" Bosco replied, opening the back door of the RMP and shoving the teen in.

"C'mon Sul, lets go." Ty said.

"No Davis, that's our collar!"

Ty walked back to his and Sully's RMP. He got in and rolled down the window. "I'm leaving." He said, starting the squad car.

Faith walked over to her and Bosco's squad car and looked in the window. "What'd this kid do anyway?"

"He stole some CD's." Replied Sully.

"They were recovered." Ty said from his position in the car.

"Oh, is that all?" Faith asked, opening the back door. She grabbed the kids shoulder and helped him out, then she uncuffed him. "Congratulations, you're free to go. But if you steal another CD we're gonna be the one's to come find you, and we won't be so merciful next time."

The kid nodded and took off running.

"What'd ya do that for?!?" Bosco whined.

"So you two would stop fighting like little children!" Faith replied. "Besides, be happy, I saved you all the paper work." She could hear Ty laughing from where he was, and she couldn't help but laugh herself.

TBC


End file.
